legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Train
The Flying Train ( 風来獣車, フウライジュウシャ, Fuurai Juusha) serves as the only normal method of transportation in Legend of Legaia. Its tracks runs over the ocean between the Sebucus Islands and Karisto Kingdom. It is a living Seru and as such it can be affected by the Mist. Background The Flying Train was used to transport people from the Sebucus Islands to Karisto Kingdom and vice versa. In the Sebucus Islands, it was stationed in Octam. In Karisto Kingdom, the Flying Train would board passengers at Karisto Station. Due to the Flying Train's fantastic speed and reasonable price it was constantly in operation. However, once the Mist arrived operation of the Flying Train was immediately suspended. Fortunately, the Flying Train and the crewmen who operated it were able to escape the Mist to the caverns under Octam. Thus, the Flying Train escaped the maddening effect of the Mist. Storyline The Flying Train is first seen in the prologue to Legend of Legaia as passengers board it in Karisto Station, however it is first mentioned by name by a man in Jeremi who asks Vahn, Noa and Gala if they know about it. The crewmen in Underground Octam will also give the Ra-Seru heroes information about the Flying Train. However, Lord Saryu of Ratayu is the first to officially mention the Flying Train as part of the main plot. When The heroes rid the Mist from the Sebucus Islands they return to Octam and go to the top of the main building to find the three Flying Train operators waiting for them. When the heroes let them know they are ready to go to Karisto Kingdom, the crewman wearing a Seru jumps on top of the gondola and transforms the Seru on his back into a fullgrown Flying Train, disappearing inside the massive body of the Seru. The Flying Train attaches itself to the gondola and after the heroes enter it one of the crewmen joins them inside while the remaining crewman enters the head of the Flying Seru. After the head shuts, the Flying Train begins to pull itself on ropes suspended in the air by large ancient structures and makes its way across the islands and toward Karisto Kingdom in the east. Unfortunately, the Mist in Karisto Kingdom turns out to be so thick that the Flying Train can only pull the heroes a little more than half way there, otherwise the Mist will affect it. The Flying Train stops and the conductors reveal the situation to the Ra-Seru heroes, explaining that they will give the gondola a running start before detaching the Flying Seru, allowing them to coast on the downward slope the rest of the way to Karisto. The Flying Train suddenly starts moving again and builds up such speed that the other conductors can barely keep themselves hanging on the back of the train. Suddenly, one of the conductors tells the one operating the Seru to unhook them and the Seru detaches from the ropes, plunging into the ocean. As the gondola speeds up toward Karisto Station the Flying Train operators appear from underneath the ocean and watch them. Soon they decide to head back to Octam, complaining how they wish the Flying Seru could swim. As for Vahn, Noa and Gala, the gondola ends up going much faster than expected and collides with the main platform of Karisto Station before collapsing and falling to its side in a cloud of black smoke. Fortunately, the Ra-Seru heroes survived. After the Floating Castle is destroyed Karisto Station goes back in operation and the Flying Train can be taken to Octam for a fee and vice versa from Octam to Karisto Kingdom. However, sometimes the Flying Train will be en route and not be at Octam or Karisto Station. 'Concept art Slideshow' Flyingcgi2.jpg Flyingcgi1.jpg Flyingcgi3.jpg Flyingcgi.jpg Flyingcgi4.jpg Gallery Category:Seru Category:Miscellaneous